Argyll and Bute
|Water= ? |AdminHQ= Lochgilphead |ISO= GB-AGB |ONS= 00QD |CouncilDetails= Argyll & Bute Council http://www.argyll-bute.gov.uk/ |Control= |MPs= Alan Reid |MSPs= Michael Russell }} Argyll and Bute ( ) is both one of 32 unitary council areas; and a Lieutenancy area in Scotland. The administrative centre for the council area is located in Lochgilphead. Argyll and Bute covers the second largest administrative area of any Scottish council. Including islands, there are over of coastline, and this is claimed to be more than for the whole of France. The council area adjoins those of Highland, Perth and Kinross, Stirling and West Dunbartonshire. Its border runs through Loch Lomond. The present council area was created in 1996, when it was carved out of the Strathclyde region, which was a two-tier local government region of 19 districts, created in 1975. Argyll and Bute merged together the existing Argyll and Bute district and one ward of the Dumbarton district. The Dumbarton ward, called 'Helensburgh and Lomond', included the burgh of Helensburgh and consisted of an area to the west of Loch Lomond, north of the Firth of Clyde and mostly east of Loch Long. The council area can be described also by reference to divisions of the counties which were abolished in 1975. The council area includes most of the county of Argyll (Argyll minus the Morvern area, north of Mull, which became part of the Highland region in 1975), part of the county of Bute (the Isle of Bute) and part of the county of Dunbartonshire (the Helensburgh and Lomond ward). The later scenes of the 1963 James Bond film From Russia with Love were filmed around the lochs and hills of Argyll and Bute.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057076/locations Towns and villages *Achahoish Airdeny Appin Ardbeg, Ardbeg Arden Ardfern Aldochlay Ardlui Ardmay Ardgartan Ardpeaton Ardrishaig Arduaine Arrochar *Barcaldine Bellochantuy Benderloch Blairglas Bonawe Bowmore *Cairndow Cardross Carradale Clachan Cairnbaan Campbeltown Clachan of Glendaruel Cladich Clynder Colgrain Colintraive Connel Coulport Cove Craigendoran Craighouse Craignure Craobh Haven Crarae Crinan *Dalavich Dalmally Druimdrishaig Drumlemble Duchlage Dunbeg Dunoon *Edentaggart *Faslane Port Ford Furnace *Garelochhead Geilston Glenbarr Glenmallan Grogport *Helensburgh *Innellan Inveraray Inverbeg Inveruglas *Kames Keillmore Kilberry Kilchenzie Kilcreggan Kilmadan Kilmartin Kilmore Kilmun Kilninver Kilmelford *Lagavulin Lochawe Lochgair Lochgilphead Lochgoilhead Luss *Machrihanish Millhouse Minard Muasdale *Oban Ormsary Otter Ferry *Peninver Portavadie Port Askaig Port Bannatyne Port Charlotte Port Ellen Portincaple Portnahaven Portkil *Rahane Rhu Rosneath Rothesay *Saddell Salen Sandbank Shandon Skipness Southend Stewarton Strachur Succoth *Tarbert Tarbet Tayinloan Taynuilt Tayvallich Tighnabruaich Tobermory Torinturk Toward *Whistlefield Whitehouse. Places of interest *Argyll Forest Park *Argyll Mountains *Arrochar Alps *Beinn Dorain *Ben Cruachan *Ben Cruachan Hydroelectric plant *Ben Donich *Carrick Castle *Castle Stalker *Castle Sween *Fincharn Castle *Fingal's Cave *Forestry Commission *Gare Loch and Faslane Naval Base *Kilchurn Castle *Kilmartin Glen *Lachlan Castle *Loch Goil Mountains *Loch Goil *Loch Lomond and the Trossachs National Park *Loch Melfort *River Orchy *West Highland Way *Younger Botanic Garden Benmore Islands *Bute *Cara *Coll *Colonsay *Davaar Island *Fladda *Gigha *Glunimore Island *Gometra *Gunna *Inchmarnock *Iona *Islay *Jura *Kerrera *Lismore *Luing *Lunga, Treshnish Isles *Lunga, Firth of Lorn *Mull *Sanda *Scarba *Seil (which is not always regarded as an island) *Sheep Island *Shuna in the Firth of Lorne *Shuna in Appin *Staffa *Texa *Tiree *Ulva Ferries The main ferry operator in Argyll & Bute is Caledonian MacBrayne, including services from the mainland to Bute, Gigha, Islay, Mull and Tiree. Dunoon based operator Western Ferries ply the busy Dunoon to Gourock route in direct competition with Caledonian MacBrayne. In early July 2011 however, Caledonian MacBrayne will cease to ply the route leaving fellow David MacBrayne Ltd subsidiary, Argyll Ferries to run a passenger only service after being announced as the preferred bidder in the tendering process. Argyll and Bute Council directly operates its own ferries on the following routes: *Seil - Luing *Seil - Easdale *Port Appin - Lismore References See also *Argyll and Bute Council election, 2007 External links *Argyll and Bute Council * Category:Argyll and Bute Category:Council areas of Scotland Category:Districts of Scotland Category:Highlands and Islands of Scotland Category:Lieutenancy areas of Scotland